Les 3 missions
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: FIN ALTERNATIVE DE "ALLO LOLA"! "Tu l'aimes tellement, ça en crèves les yeux Nami... Dans trois jours, si tu le désires, ton vœu se réalisera... Je veux juste que tu accomplisse trois missions... Si tu échoues, ton âme sera mienne..." "J'accepte" Jusqu'ou Nami ira pour voir une réponse à son amour? JOYEUSE ANNEE 2014 (Dans 4 heures )


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici la suite alternative de mon OS « Allô Lola », que je vous conseille de lire pour comprendre certaines choses, mais vous pouvez prendre cet OS comme il vient, c'est comme vous voulez (jveux pas vous faire de la pub non plus...)**

**Disclaimer**

**Rien à moi, tout à Oda !**

**Nami/Robin sens unique, Dragon/Robin, Zoro/Sanji**

**Baba Yaga est une sorcière des contes russes.**

**Oniro est inspiré d'Aslan de Narnia.**

**Phaenomen=phénomène dans le sens d'étrange, surnaturel.**

**Deathfic, donc mort d'un ou de plusieurs protagonistes.**

**Yaoi, Yuri, homophobes, par la croix la sortie !**

**Présence de lime, de romance et d'un peu d'horreur, un petit peu.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Les trois missions**

Je sentais lentement la vie me quitter, mes battements de cœur ralentir peu à peu, Belmer me prenant la main…

_Noir._

… Quand soudain, deux bras puissants m'enserrèrent et me ramenèrent à la surface, fendant l'onde noire.

Mon sauveur et moi-même nous écroulons sur le pont, tracté par Luffy.

J'entends les autres crier, une précipitation, l'eau qui s'écoule de mes poumons au fur et à mesure que Chopper exécutait les gestes de premiers secours, la vision fugace de quelques regards, verts, marrons, bleu, orbitaux…

_Et merde._

.

.

.

Je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, dans l'infirmerie, le roulis des vagues se faisant entendre, comme le murmure d'une berceuse.

J'y étais presque.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne peux plus vivre ce que j'ai vécu cette dernière semaine. Si elle ne veut pas de moi, que me reste-t-il ?

Ils n'auraient pas pu me laisser mourir ?

Je me redresse, doucement, et toussa, les poumons en feu.

Quelqu'un s'est assoupi sur le bureau de l'infirmerie, un complet noir exactement.

Je souris. Il ne changera donc jamais. Zoro a du s'en arracher les cheveux, et se les arracher encore, avec cette manie de draguer tout ce qui bouge. Vraiment tout.

Doucement, prestement, comme un chat, je glissais mes pieds hors du lit et me leva.

Je faillis me retrouver par terre, mes jambes étant en coton.

-De l'aide, peut-être ?

Sanji n'était pas endormi, en fin de compte. Il me saisit fermement par les bras et me força à me rallonger. J'essayais de protester, mais en vain, mes cordes vocales ne voulaient pas vibrer.

-Tu ne sors pas de là, de toute façon, la fenêtre est barrée de l'extérieur, et j'ai la clé de la porte. Je vais aller chercher Luffy, il est debout, et vous aller vous expliquer.

Et voilà, ce que je redoutais le plus.

Le moment fatidique de l'explication à mon cher capitaine.

Sanji sortit, et le déclic de la clé qui fermait la porte résonnait à mes oreilles comme le bruit des chaines d'un condamné à mort.

Je ramène mes jambes à moi, les encercle et colle mon front contre les genoux, entamant lentement un bercement, mes pensées piquant mon cœur, faisant monter les sanglots, qui, de seconde en seconde, devenait plus fort.

J'entendis soudain un « pop ! » et me redressa, sur le qui vive.

Deux pétales de roses tombèrent d'un recoin sombre du plafond.

Non seulement cette… gnnhgnhh… M'avais fit souffrir toute cette semaine, mais elle pousse le vice à m'espionner ?!

De rage, je retire les draps, et me mit à tourner comme une lionne en cage, rageant, mes yeux marrons sûrement emplis de feu.

Je me précipitais sur la porte fermée, forçant comme une dingue, mais évidemment, c'est du made in Franky, ça ne s'ouvrira pas.

Mais je suis la reine des voleuses, non ? Presque.

Je retirais une épingle de mes cheveux et entreprit de forcer la serrure.

Un déclic retentit, mais, ne prenant pas la peine d'utiliser la poignée, Je m'explosai le pied en donnant un gros coup dans la porte.

Je sortis, furibonde, et me mit à courir dans le couloir…

-Nami.

Une voix masculine sérieuse, autoritaire, souveraine, ce qui était rare chez le propriétaire de ladite voix.

Pas de chance.

Je m'arrêtai et me tourna vers mon capitaine, inexpressif, mortellement calme, qui me fit signe de regagner l'infirmerie.

Je passai devant lui, ma colère retombant, me mordant la lèvre comme une gamine prise en faute.

-Assis toi.

On se regarda en chien de faïence, pendant une éternité, ou quelques secondes.

-Nami. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Ah oui, ça !

Mon corps, sauvé in extremis d'une noyade, fatigué, la peau avec des petites ridules provoquées par l'eau a certains endroits, agressée et tiraillée par le sel, mes cordes vocales encore non opérationnelles, mon cœur qui battait douloureusement, mes poumons qui, quelques heures auparavant, s'emplissaient d'eau, mes chevilles encore brûlantes a cause du frottis des cordes où étaient accroché les poids.

Mon sentiment de lassitude, mes pensées noires, mon ras le bol, ma tristesse lorsque j'ai appris que-

-TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUI T'A PRIS ?!

Ça y est, Luffy avait explosé.

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE T'AS FAILLI FAIRE ?! T'AS PAS LE DROIT, TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA, PAS A NOUS ! ET NE ME SORS PAS COMME EXCUSE CE QUE TU SAIS !

Luffy continua à m'engueuler, m'insulta même, pleura aussi, puis stoppa, se mit à respirer à grands traits, afin de se calmer, après la tempête inhabituelle que je venait d'essuyer, moi qui était restée muette, complètement immobile, comme une statue.

-Nami. Je sais ce que Robin t'as fait. L'ignorance, c'est horrible, surtout quand l'autre sait. La dessus, elle n'aurait pas du, elle a agi… Mal . Je sais pas trop comment te dire. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte, je lui en ai même parlé, en présence de tout l'équipage, il y a quelques heures, mais ça l'a énervé et ça a dégénéré… Robin n'en avait rien a foutre, je cite, du moment que tu l'emmerdais pas, elle et son futur…

Je n'entendais plus les mots.

Un souvenir me revient soudain, comme si j'avais un trou noir dans ma mémoire et que je ne voulais pas de ce souvenir, alors qu'il avait sa place.

_Un soir, ce soir, pendant que tout le monde __dînait__, je me suis décidée à arrêter cette autodestruction, à rejoindre les autres au dîner._

_J'allais tourner la poignée, enflée de courage, quand Robin annonça alors…_

Non. C'est…

Luffy avait marqué une pause. Pitié, ne me le dis pas !

-… Et c'est là qu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle était tombée enceinte… De mon père…

Mes cordes retrouvèrent soudain leur usage.

Un sanglot, un long cri de bête.

Luffy m'enserra, mes pensées devinrent confuses, je me souvenais juste de quelques paroles qu'il m'a murmuré, alors qu'il me bordait.

Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se leva.

Allez, il est temps de les affronter. Robin, mais aussi les autres.

Chopper entra dans l'infirmerie, ses grands yeux marrons scintillants en me voyant.

Jamais je ne fus aussi contente d'avoir un méga câlin de la part de quelqu'un, surtout quand ce quelqu'un est tout chaud, tout doux et tout pelucheux.

Il semblait cependant préoccupé, un peu triste. Je pensait savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Écoute, Chopper, faut pas que tu te sentes mal par ma faute…

-Oh non, je ne pense pas à ça… C'est que… C'est un peu tendu… Expliqua le petit renne en l'auscultant. Et puis, je t'ai entendu… Cette nuit…

-Oh.

Chopper descendit de son tabouret et m'invita à me lever, me disant que je peux essayer de me lever.

-Euh… Je n'en suis pas si sure… J'ai déjà essayé cette nuit…

-Oui, Sanji m'a dit, mais ton corps a plus récupéré, au pire, appuis toi un peu sur moi, répondit le renne en prenant sa forme animale.

Doucement, mais sûrement, on se dirigea vers la salle à manger. On pouvait voir par les fenêtres le temps, éblouissant, si peu accordé à ma peine, qu'il faisait dehors, ainsi qu'une plage, avec un port, qui s'approchait.

Dans la salle à manger régnait un désordre monstre, comme si il y avait eu une fête.

Ou, au vu des nombreux enfoncements dans le mur, des deux chaises cassées dans un coin, ou encore de bris de verre sur la table, une bagarre.

Je me sentais un peu-beaucoup-vraiment trop coupable (rayez les mentions inutiles).

-Robin et Luffy se sont disputés hier soir, fit Chopper en m'asseyant et en farfouillant, à la recherche de nourriture, et ils se sont un peu battus…

Effectivement, la situation est tendue.

-Ils auraient pu s'entretuer, murmurai-je.

-Heureusement que Zoro nous a surpris en sortant précipitamment et en plongeant pour te sauver… On a cru qu'il est devenu dingue…

Apparemment, Mihawk l'a aidé à aiguiser son ouïe, ou alors, je perds de ma discrétion habituelle.

-Sinon, Nami, tu voudrais faire un petit tour en ville avec moi, Luffy et Usopp ?

Ils s'inquiètent vraiment…

Mais faire un tour me fera peut être décompresser, et réfléchir un peu.

Je lui répondis positivement, pourquoi pas, après tout.

Je sors sur le pont, toujours épaulée par le renne, et je crois que jamais je n'ai eut un tel sentiment de soulagement en sentant les rayons du soleil sur ma peau.

Comme d'habitude, Luffy et Usopp pêchaient en se racontant des blagues pourries, Zoro dormait, appuyé contre le mat, Sanji étalé sur lui, en train de lire un bouquin de cuisine, Franky travaillait au soleil, et Brook apparut soudain dans mon champ de vision.

Et second câlin de la journée, donné par un squelette… C'est vraiment bizarre.

Cependant, je sentais que l'atmosphère était tendue, les cernes de Sanji, les pansements de Luffy et Usopp, le silence inhabituel de Franky ne faisant que renforcer cette impression.

Je remarquais aussi que l'objet de mes désirs était absent du décor. Tant mieux, disait ma conscience.

Brook me posa sa célèbre question et je réagis au quart de tour, comme d'habitude.

-Oh Nami-san, pourquoi tu es si dure avec moi ! Pleura le squelette, avant de repartir et d'embêter Zoro en explosant les bulles qui sortaient de son nez.

Sanji se leva et vint à moi dans une tornade de l'amour, Usopp et Luffy me font de grands signes de bras, Franky me sourit et m'adressa un « salut, poupée ! » avant de retourner à son ouvrage.

Ses lunettes de soleils étaient baissées, alors qu'il était un peu à l'ombre, et je pus distinguer la base de ses paupières inférieures rougies, comme si il avait pleuré.

Je fus tirée de mon observation par Luffy qui, soudain, s'agita comme un dingue en hurlant « TERRE, TERRE ! » et… En tombant dans l'eau. Sanji, exaspéré, s'y jeta afin de repêcher son capitaine.

On venait d'accoster.

Un drôle de sentiment m'oppressait déjà la poitrine.

.

.

.

-Bienvenue à Phaenomen !

Nous fûmes accueillis, excepté Robin, qui a littéralement disparue, sur le ponton ou nous avons mit le bateau par une fan de la fille fantôme de Thriller Bark, qui, cela dit en passant, représentait un petit phaenomen (ndla : jeu de mots pourri) à elle toute seule : elle avait les cheveux noirs lisses striés de rose vif, qui contrastait avec ses yeux bleu électrique et sa peau blanche, qu'elle était habillé avec une robe courte noire et rose avec des manches ballons et trois rangées de volants s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux, un ras du cou en roses avec les ronces inclues, une couronne d'épines sur sa chevelure, des docs roses aux pieds.

Elle rajouta une phrase qui nous surprit tous.

-On dirait que ma grande sœur vous en a fait voir, Roronoa !

Zoro déglutit.

-Je lis dans vos pensées à tous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais pas plus loin, sauf si vous le désirez… sourit la petite gothique aux lèvres peintes en noir.

Usopp et Chopper hurlèrent, tandis que Franky et Luffy trouvait ça «Troooop cool ! »

-Comment tu fais ça ?! demanda le capitaine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oh, ça, c'est un pouvoir qui m'a été donnée par Baba Yaga, la reine de l'île, à ma naissance. Tout le monde sur Phaenomen en a un, notre reine les contrôlant tous !

La fille se présenta alors, se nommant Ellesmera, et ayant acquis le pouvoir de lire les pensées, sans avoir mangé de fruit du démon.

Nous sommes vraiment dans une mer étrange…

Luffy lui demanda, évidemment, si elle voulait rejoindre l'équipage, ce qu'elle déclina poliment, en argumentant avec son jeune âge. En effet, elle a le physique d'une jeune femme de 18 ans, mais en réalité, elle en a que 13.

-D'ailleurs, si je suis ici pour vous accueillir, c'est parce que ma petite sœur a prédit votre venue, je ne voulais pas rater ça, les célèbres chapeaux de paille…

Usopp la remercia vivement et, oubliant qu'elle pouvait lire en nous, se mit à délirer sur son équipage de 8000 hommes, Chopper, comme d'habitude, le crut, et le sniper se vexa un peu quand Ellesmera pouffa.

Nous la suivîmes dans la ville, peuplées des plus étranges créatures qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, des sorcières, des fées, des loups garous, des elfes, des gobelins, et j'ai même cru apercevoir, dans le ciel dégagé, une ou deux créatures ailées pouvant s'apparenter à des dragons. Ellesmera lut ma surprise et me dit que je n'ai encore rien vu, étant donné que c'est le jour, alors qu'il y avait pas mal de monde dans les rues déjà.

-Nous sommes plus nocturnes, nous dit notre guide.

Sur une colline surplombant la ville s'élevait un château de marbre noir et doré, avec d'innombrables tours et tourelles acérées.

Entre cette colline et ce château s'étendait une forêt plutôt sombre, même en plein après midi, comme ici.

Enfin, nous entrons dans une maison qui résulte du croisement entre une caverne, un herboriste et un vivarium à l'air libre.

Elle nous fit assoir autour d'une table noire en verre et nous servit la boisson locale, appelée « goutte de mort », mais qui, en réalité, reproduisait le goût que l'on préférait à la perfection.

Usopp, à l'entente du nom, demanda si c'était réellement mortel, Ellesmera répondit qu'à cause du goût parfait, il fallait éviter de manger l'aliment pendant quelques temps, sous peine d'être déçu et de dépérir.

Chopper fut le premier à réagir et à renverser la goutte de mort sur Luffy, pour éviter que notre capitaine n'aime plus la seule nourriture qu'il mange, ce qui nous fit bien rire.

Moi, c'était un goût bizarre, qui me donnait chaud au cœur, et qui m'enflammai le cerveau et le bas ventre.

C'était surtout pas de la mandarine, ce qui m'étonnait.

Ellesmera nous raconta l'histoire locale, le fait que cette terre est un havre magique pour les créatures de tous les mondes. Oui, elle a bien parlé de monde au pluriel.

Elle nous parla un peu de sa grande sœur, Perona, qui était la seule fille de l'île a ne pas avoir reçu de pouvoir à la naissance, car la reine avait prédis que, par dépit, elle mangerait le fruit du fantôme justement.

Nous nous séparâmes après, remerciant la petite gothique de son accueil, elle nous dit que l'on se reverra très vite, car dans deux ou trois jours, une grande fête était prévue, en l'honneur de la reine, qui fêtait ses 3000 ans.

Non, elle n'a pas lu la durée de notre séjour dans nos esprits, elle savait combien de temps un Log Pose rechargeait.

Je m'enquis cependant de la présence d'une base de la marine, connaissant mes compagnons…

Ellesmera me répondit que la reine les dévoraient, et je sais pas, vu son air sérieux, si c'est vrai ou non.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper m'attendaient, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que je dois les accompagner.

Malheur et désespoir.

.

.

.

J'ai réussi à m'esquiver de l'enfer des magasins de bricolage, de l'horreur de l'odeur de l'apothicaire et surtout, surtout, a la monstrueuse ardoise de Luffy dans les restos de la ville !

A me perdre aussi dans une rue assez glauque, mais bon, ce sera jamais aussi pire que Thriller Bark.

Mes pensées disparues me rattrapèrent soudainement quand je vis une grande brune sortir d'un… Hôtel… Bar… Je ne sais quoi… Au bras d'un brun, aux cheveux coiffés bizarrement, un tatouage bizarre sur son côté gauche, rouge comme le sang, avec des motifs de croix, des points aussi.

Et ces yeux noirs que je reconnaîtrais entre mille comme appartenant à ceux de mon capitaine.

Je me tapis vite dans une ruelle, mon cœur battant trop fort, respirant vite, essayant de me calmer un peu.

Les larmes vinrent, ainsi qu'un étau au cœur et le sentiment d'être misérable, tout d'un coup.

Fait chier.

J'entends son rire, sa voix d'ici, quelques silences, dont je devinais comment ils étaient remplis, je l'imagine même trop bien.

Leurs voix s'approchaient, je m'esquiva dans une ruelle, la peur de me faire surprendre par celle qui me hantait augmentant, mais je suis pétrifiée, et j'éprouvai aussi une sorte de curiosité malsaine.

Ils se sont engagés dans la ruelle, je les entends chuchoter, le doux rire de Robin, le bruit mouillé de leurs langues, le bruit des frottements de vêtement.

J'entendis aussi quelque chose d'horrible.

Pas que pour moi, mais pour tous.

-Nous rejoindras tu pour de bon, Robin ?

-Tu sais la réponse mieux que moi…

Un gémissement étouffé.

Ils…

Mon cerveau se déconnecta complètement, alors que je n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de fuir.

-Attends, imagine qu'il y ait quelqu'un…

Des yeux apparurent sur le mur, juste devant les miens. Des yeux bleu comme le ciel, ou j'aimais me noyer deux ans auparavant, mais que j'espérais ne pas recroiser, afin d'oublier.

Ils prirent le reflet de la colère, leur propriétaire poussant un juron étouffé.

Je prit mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfonça dans le labyrinthe des ruelles, n'osant pas regarder derrière moi si Robin me coursait, afin de me demander des explications, ou pire encore…

Monkey D. Dragon, le chef des révolutionnaires.

J'arrive finalement en lisière de la ville, là ou les bicoques de sorcières et autres fées prenaient fin et où de grands chênes et des pins verts foncés commençaient.

Je court, sans regarder en arrière, croyant entendre le murmure d'une main qui éclorait sur mon épaule, le souffle d'une femme ou d'un homme en pleine course, les craquements des branches écrasées…

J'arrive en face d'une immense porte en fer forgée, qui, comme par magie, s'ouvrit.

Je me trouvais dans la cour du château de Baba Yaga.

Pas de garde, pas un cheval, pas un seul souffle de vie.

Les portes d'ébène qui gardaient ce lieu s'ouvrirent lentement, m'invitant à entrer.

.

.

.

Je pénètre dans un immense hall de marbre noir, ornée de statue de faunes en argent, une immense porte dans le mur du fond, tout aussi noire, les battants recouverts d'un ouvrage d'argent représentant deux dragons semblant e poursuivre s'ouvrit d'elle même sur une immense salle royale, ou je pénétrait, comme hypnotisée.

Au fond, tout au fond de cette salle, sur un trône en argent massif dont le dossier représentait la queue d'un paon finement ciselée, siégeait une dame dans la force de l'âge, ses cheveux blancs aveuglants retombant en deux longues tresses rehaussées de rubans dorés aux pieds du trône, ses yeux (elle en a un en plus au milieu du front, mais fermé) braqués sur moi, ses lèvres étirés nonchalamment en un sourire carnassier, aussi dangereux que le lion blanc couché à côté d'elle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire et argent assez simple, à manches ballons longues, avec un jabot de dentelle blanche au cou et des manchettes de dentelles aux poignet, ses pieds sont nus.

-Entre... dit-elle calmement, sa voix répercutée par les profondeurs de la salle.

A peine pénétrai-je que la porte se referma derrière moi sans aucun bruit...

_Flippant..._

-Approche, mon enfant...

D'un geste, elle fit apparaître un pouf argenté à ses pieds, ou, après l'avoir rejoint, je pris place.

-Détends toi... Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai de la visite... Tu t'es perdue ?

-On... on peut dire ça...

La femme la regarda tristement.

-Tant de souffrance... Un avenir incertain... Pauvre enfant...

-Que ?

-Ellesmera te l'a sûrement déjà dit... J'ai tout les pouvoirs qui existent en ce monde...

-Vous êtes Baba Yaga...

-Oui. Et je sais ce que tu veux, Nami.

.

.

.

Zoro regarde autour de lui.

Des arbres. Encooooore des arbres.

Il aurait du écouter Sanji pour une fois et le suivre !

Mais non, il a fallu qu'ils s'engueulent...

Il se fâche trop avec le blond, en ce moment, c'est pas bon tout ça...

En même temps, vu l'ambiance sympa en ce moment sur le bateau...

Bref.

Il se gratta la tête, puis, après moult réflexions, se décida pour une direction...

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, une demi heure plus tard, devant un château.

Et qu'il vit Nami pénétrer à l'intérieur...

Il décida de la suivre.

.

.

.

Je tremblait à présent, sous les yeux mauves de Baba Yaga.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais te l'accorder, ce que tu désires...

-Mais-

-Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te proposer...

La femme se leva, face à moi, j'eut quelques difficultés à déglutir.

-Je sais que tu es amoureuse de celle que l'on nomme « démone d'Ohara »,et je sais également que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés... Voit tu... Le jour de mon anniversaire se réalisent les vœux les plus fous pour ceux qui me le demande. Mais en échange, je veux qu'ils accomplissent trois épreuves ! Ce qui te feras un épreuve à réaliser pendant trois jours, avant minuit, il s'entend...

Elle tournait comme une prédatrice autour de moi, ses yeux sont fermés à présent...

.

.

.

Zoro, caché derrière un battant de la porte entrouverte, écoutait chaque paroles, veillant Nami, leur contrat n'étant pas terminé. Pas encore.

.

.

.

-Mes yeux sont les indicateurs de ta réussite, continua Baba Yaga. Ils s'ouvrent au fur et à mesure que tu réussis tes épreuves !

-Quelles sont ces épreuves ? Demandai-je, pas très rassurée...

La femme stoppa, juste à côté de mon oreille, et commença a murmurer.

-Aime tu cette fille ?

-Oui !

-Serais tu prête à torturer, violer, détruire, tuer pour l'avoir ?

Je me fige.

Mon cœur et ma raison se battirent...

Et ce fut le cœur qui l'emporta.

La sorcière me présenta à voix haute les épreuves, sans que je sache qu'à peine à une dizaine de mètres, Zoro était consterné...

-Si tu échoue, cependant, tu me devras quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Ton âme !

.

.

.

Zoro fut bouche bée, et forte fut l'envie de hurler à Nami de dégager.

Si la navigatrice donnait son âme...

-Signe ici, avec ton sang...

...Elle sera l'esclave de la sorcière pour l'éternité.

Il recula, hagard, et sortit en courant du château, espérant prévenir les autres à temps.

.

.

.

Je ressortit à la lumière du jour, ma première mission dans la tête.

Je doit trouver un arbre mort, au cœur duquel sa nymphe protectrice s'est transformée en espèce de métamorphe, avec soit une face de clown sanglante, soit la tête d'un être que l'on hait sans le savoir. Je devait la tuer et savoir pourquoi, avant son dernier soupir, elle s'est laissé empoisonner ainsi...

Enfin ça, c'était juste pour moi...

Semblable à une fée, je m'enfonce dans la forêt.

.

.

.

-LUFFY !

Zoro remonta en trombe sur le bateau et tomba sur un certain cuisinier.

-Record battu Zoro, bravo.

-Ou est Luffy ! Vite !

-Il n'est pas là, en fait, ça fait une heure et demi qu'ils sont tous partis dîner en ville. Cela veut donc dire que ça devrait faire au moins quatre heures que tu devrait être rentré.Je suis le seul couillon qui a du rester afin de t'attendre..

-Sanji...

Le blond fumait dans un coin d'ombre, assis sur la balançoire de Chopper.

-En tout cas, t'as plus l'air de t'inquiéter pour ton capitaine que pour moi.

-T'insinue quoi là ? Faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent ! Nami a vu Baba Yaga, elle va accomplir trois missions pour avoir Robin, et vu la tête de la vieille ça devait pas être une promenade de santé ! Elle va...

Il ne vit pas la Diable Jambe arriver.

Surpris et sonné, Zoro resta sur le carreau, tandis que Sanji, se retenant de pleurer, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu sais Zoro... Tu m'aurais dit la vérité, je me serais effacé, afin que tu sois heureux, ou alors, je t'aurais pardonné... Mais que tu me mentes comme ça, en incluant des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec tes bêtises, non. Je suis pas un con, Zoro...

La voix du blond tremblait, comme la flamme d'une bougie.

-Si je peux même pas te faire confiance, si tu cherches même pas à m'expliquer le problème... C'est que...

Zoro se redressa, ayant peur de la suite.

-Je ne veux pas vivre dans le mensonge... Alors...

Le vert ne réagit plus.

-On arrête Zoro. C'est fini.

.

.

.

Loin de cette scène, dont je ne me doutait pas, je fut arrivé en face de l'arbre moribond.

-Alors... La tuer avant le coucher de soleil du premier jour...

Je remarque tout de suite l'entrée béante de l'arbre et s'y enfonça.

Je trouve la nymphe endormie, coup de chance pour la tuer, mais pas pour savoir pourquoi.

Je sortit le poignard d'argent et me déplaça, de façon à être face a l'être.

Point de face de clown sanglante.

Mais...

-Robin ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

L'archéologue se réveilla et sourit.

-Rien, je dormais juste...

Elle se redressa et m'observa sans retenue, me sentant frissonner lorsque la brune me détaillait à certains endroits, rougissant lorsqu'elle me poussa en arrière et qu'elle s'allongea sur moi, nos poitrines se touchant, une de ses mains maintenant les miennes par dessus ma tête, nos souffles se mélangeant...

J'allait céder, lorsque je sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Robin, étant enceinte, devrait être un peu plus ronde.

Elle se serait servie d'une main éclose du sol pour me maintenir correctement, n'utilisant que rarement ses deux vrais mains, qui sont les déterminantes des éclosions et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle abîme.

Son souffle serait chaud et sentirait le sucre des douceurs que Sanji nous prépare, or là, c'est l'odeur rance de la viande avariée.

Enfin, Robin n'avait pas de dents pointues et d'éclats rouges sanguins au fond des yeux.

Je jure bruyamment et commença a me débattre.

La fausse Robin lécha avec une langue pointue et longue mon cou, d'une manière que je qualifierais de perverse et érotique, mon corps, trompé, commençait d'ailleurs à réagir.

La nymphe perverse fit descendre sa langue jusqu'à la base de ma gorge et, tout en continuant de lents va et vient sur la jugulaire, elle glissa une main sous mon soutien gorge de maillot de bain, sifflant de contentement en sentant mes tétons dressés.

_C'est bientôt l'heure de passer à table..._

J'étais perdue dans les affres du plaisir qui me brûlaient, je ne remarque même pas que la nymphe anthropophage avait lâché mes mains, sûre d'elle, et continuait à me dévorer, littéralement, de baisers brûlants.

Automatiquement, je posai ses mains sur les joues de l'archéologue et me plia afin de l'embrasser.

Ce fut une face grimaçante de clown qui me fit face.

En hurlant, Je reculai et me ressaisit à temps, attrapant et enfonçant le poignard dans la gorge, puis en d'autres endroits lorsque la nymphe avait décidé de sortir sa mâchoire afin de me dévorer pour de bon.

L'être fantastique, dans ses derniers instants, prit l'apparence de Robin, puis expira.

Je tremblai et regardai mon couteau, puis la fausse Robin, sauvagement poignardée, et ne me sentit pas bien du tout.

Meurtrière. Je suis une meurtière.

Je m'enfuis du lieu couverte de sang, en pleurant, voulant rentrer à la maison, tandis que le cadavre se transforma en poussière et s'envola dans la lueur du coucher de soleil.

.

.

.

-Maîtresse, fit le lion de neige.

Baba Yaga se redressa et, d'un geste de la main, fit ouvrir à la volée une fenêtre cintrée de sa tour d'étude.

La poussière de la nymphe, devenue dorée et emmenant des effluves de forêt, circula dans la pièce, avant que la reine aspire cette poudre.

L'œil droit s'ouvrit soudainement.

-J'en pouvais plus de le tenir fermé celui là ! Murmura-t-elle, avec une pointe de regret cependant pour sa petite fille, dont l'âme s'est teintée de noir et dont l'arbre a commencé à mourir depuis que son mari a préféré partager la couche d'une humaine plutôt que la sienne...

La poudre sortit du bout des doigts, de la bouche, du nez, de l'œil droit et des oreilles de la vieille femme, créant dans les airs une forme, une femme.

Elle sourit et salua la reine, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

-Je lui transmettrait tes excuses, Lorelei...

Le lion rejeta la tête en arrière et, à la manière des chiens qui hurlent à la mort, rugit à en faire vibrer le verre, un rugissement de tristesse profonde.

.

.

.

Je courrais, les images de la nymphe clown dansant derrière mes paupières closes, des larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues.

Une voix dans ma tête me murmurait que je savais que je n'avait pas tué Robin, mais je le croyais quand même.

Je pénètre dans la ville, et longea le port, avant de grimper dans le Sunny.

J'aurais du ne pas s'arrêter, pénétrer dans le ventre du bateau lion et m'abriter sous ma couette.

Je me suis arrêtée, pour assister à ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir.

Zoro est immobile au milieu du pont, en tailleur, fixant le ciel étoilé, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, un gémissement saccadé, à peine audible, sortant de ses lèvres mordues au sang.

-Zoro ?

Le vert ne sortit pas de sa contemplation, semblant sourd.

-Zoro...

Je sèche ses larmes et oublia quelques instants mon excursion dans le domaine de Baba Yaga et la nymphe métamorphe, et essaya d'obtenir une quelconque réaction.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky et Brook rentrèrent à ce moment là sur le pont, puis, en me voyant en larmes secouant Zoro, ils commencèrent à paniquer.

Chopper demanda à Franky de porter le sabreur à l'infirmerie et suivit, pour l'ausculter.

Je me redressai, et vit soudain Usopp qui tomba dans les pommes, Brook qui s'apprêtait à en faire autant, et Luffy qui, blême, me pointa du doigt.

-Nami... C'est quoi ce sang ?!

Je regardai son corps.

Partout où l'anthropophage m'avait embrassé était dessinées des morsures faites par des dents pointues.

Je sentis le sang descendre, mon cœur ralentir, et je sombra dans le noir.

.

.

.

Je me réveille dans le matin, bercée dans le lit par les roulis des vagues, le soleil éclairant timidement l'infirmerie, ainsi que mon corps, bandé aux bras, à la poitrine et aux cuisses, avec une douleur semblable à des milliers de petites aiguilles.

Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface aussi vivement que j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient oubliés.

-J'ai tué Robin...

-Non.

Une voix calme, posée.

-Zoro ?

Il avait pleuré, tirant une tête pas possible, et se força à sourire lorsque je le regarda.

-Pas besoin de te forcer... Je t'ai vu hier soir, sur le pont...

-Robin est vivante, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ne continue pas le marché que t'as conclue avec cette sorcière, elle va te-

-Tu... Tu m'as suivi ?

-Je... Me suis perdu et... Ouais...

-Laisse moi faire Zoro, notre contrat n'est pas terminé et tient toujours !

-Non.

-Quoi ?

Zoro la regarda, ses eux émeraudes ayant prit la teinte foncée de la forêt et du désespoir, débordant bien vite de larmes.

Je voulut se lever, afin de le voir, lorsque je remarquai que deux perfusions étaient cloués dans mes bras.

_Qu'est ce que..._

L'image des morsures sur ma peau d'albâtre me revinrent, mon champ de vision empli de rouge, et d'une face de clown grimaçante.

-OH PUTAIN !

Je m'écroule à terre, me tenant la tête dans les mains, commençant une crise de démence.

J'arrache les perfusions, lançant un regard à mon reflet dans l'armoire pharmaceutique, mes cheveux mêlés, sales, mes yeux cernés de violet presque noirs, emplis de...

De folie.

Zoro avait arrêté de pleurer et m'observait tandis que je partit d'un rire de fou.

Riant toujours, je passe la porte, traversa le couloir et fit surface sur le pont.

-Nami ! Tu es réveillée, ça-

Mon capitaine se tut en voyant mon regard et mon sourire torve, pas que lui d'ailleurs.

Mon rire s'éleva en trilles aiguës, je court vers le bastingage et mit pieds à terre.

Je m'enfonce dans la foule, courant, pieds nus, une musique résonnant dans ma tête.

_Un animal. A cause de mon amour je suis un animal._

Mes pas me portèrent devant une grotte, dans une partie de la forêt, ma seconde mission me revenant aussi.

Je m'écroule à genoux, secouée de sanglots, consciente de ce que j'ai fait soudainement.

J'inquiète mes nakamas pour rien. Ma tentative de suicide ratée, puis ma folie. Je deviens folle.

Parce que je veux que Robin soit mienne, et que si je me rate, je crèverais afin de devenir l'ombre de moi même, au service de cette sorcière pour l'éternité, coincée sur cette île à jamais, attendant une délivrance qui, je le sais, ne viendra jamais.

Pleurant, je me redresse et m'engouffre dans la caverne.

.

.

.

Après deux heures de marche, j'arrive dans une caverne, emplie et éclairée faiblement par...

De l'or.

Des joyaux.

Des coffres.

Partout, en collines, en montagne, à profusion.

_OH. MON. DIEU._

J'avance, perdue dans ces merveilles de richesse, avant de remarquer qu'un souffle puissant et régulier résonnait dans cette salle emplie de trésors, avant de remarquer que des colonnes de style grec entourait une esplanade...

… Ou se tenait un immense dragon, noir, au ventre incrusté d'or et de joyaux, aux ailes monstrueusement grandes, lacérées, aux cornes, aux dents, aux griffes et aux épines d'or, en train de sommeiller sur une partie de l'incroyable trésor.

Il dormait, calme, dangereux, et beau, ses écailles noires subtilement teintées du doré de l'or feraient une belle armure, je pense. Usopp serait content si je lui en ramenaient.

Ma mission consiste à récupérer la dragonite de cette bête.

La dragonite ? C'est juste une des matières les plus précieuses et les plus horribles à extirper. Et t'as pas intérêt de la gaspiller après.

C'est une pierre merveilleuse se trouvant dans la tête d'un dragon, après l'avoir combattu, faut l'assommer, ouvrir son crâne et prendre la pierre... Mais pas comme ça hein ! Faut que, pendant toute la durée de l'opération, le dragon soit _vivant._

Si il meurt, la dragonite perds son pouvoir, t'as plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.

Si il se réveille, tu es foutu.

J'ai de la chance, il est endormi, lui aussi (c'est une manie?) il me suffit donc de l'assommer, après c'est plus délicat.

Je sais pas comment l'étourdir cependant, mais j'avise un des piliers, avec une pierre excentrée. Une colère de l'occupant des lieux ? Sans doute.

Elle était un peu surélevée, j'avise une masse d'armes près de moi.

Je la saisit à pleine main et essaya de donner un coup.

Rien ne bougea, un son retentit, un son cristallin, résonnant dans les montagnes de Berrys.

Je m'immobilise, le souffle coupé, n'osant plus bouger.

Rien ne se passa.

Le dragon changea juste de position.

Ouf.

Je reprit le marteau et me mit à taper rapidement, avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas.

Le raffut ne manqua pas de réveiller le dragon, dardant ses yeux couleur de ciel sur moi, mais n'eut pas le temps de rugir, les colonnes s'écroulant sur lui, tandis que je plonge avec délice dans une montagne d'or.

Le temps de chercher un objet tranchant dans le tas, un scalpel, en or à lame de diamant, s'il vous plaît ! Je ressortit de ma cachette et m'approche de la bête proprement assommée.

Je commence à écailler son front, laissant apparaître une peau aussi douce que les pétales d'une fleur.

En respirant un bon coup, je pointe le scalpel en face de moi et commençe à l'enfoncer dans le crâne.

.

.

.

-QUOI ! Hurla le capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est partie, mais on doit la chercher ! Luffy... Crois moi !

Les réactions de l'équipage étaient diverses, face à ce que Zoro leur avait dit, Baba Yaga, les épreuves de Nami afin de conquérir Robin, sa prison éternelle si elle échouait.

Usopp, Chopper et Brook étaient surpris.

Sanji se retenait de traiter Zoro de menteur et de le renvoyer par voix expresse à l'infirmerie.

Franky, lui, avait une forte envie de meurtre envers Robin qui, elle, n'est pas là.

Luffy, enfin, était partagé entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

Une fois ne lui avait pas suffi ou quoi ?

Elle va encore faire une crise de folies, revenir en sang ou pire, ne pas revenir du tout ?

La dernière option lui donnait envie de taper sur quelqu'un en hurlant sa rancœur.

Il avait déjà perdu ses frères, pas sa navigatrice, non.

-On va aller voir la vieille, et en parler !

-Luffy, dit Zoro, va falloir se dépêcher, le soleil commence à se baisser...

-Et ? Demanda Chopper.

-Elle aura fini sa mission avant le coucher du soleil, c'est d'apporter une pierre à la sorcière... On pourrait tendre une embuscade...

-Vas y Zoro, on t'écoute...

-Je ne viens pas, ce serais un affront que de capturer Nami chérie comme un vulgaire lapin !

Zoro se redressa, de la colère dans les yeux.

-Dis plutôt que t'as peur d'avoir tort, espèce de salaud !

-Hé, marimo, qui dit que tu dit la vérité ? Connard de menteur !

-POURQUOI JE MENTIRAIS LORSQU'UNE NAKAMA EST EN DANGER ?

-DIS PLUTÔT QUE TU COUCHE AVEC !

-COUCHER AVEC ? ELLE AIME ROBIN, ET JE LE SAIS QUE TROP BIEN !

-OUAIS C'EST CA ! T'EN AVAIT RIEN A FOUTRE, POURQUOI ELLE T'ES SI PRECIEUSE TOUT D'UN COUP ?

-PARCE QU'ON A UN CONTRAT, ON DEVAIT S'AIDER MUTUELLEMENT A DECLARER NOTRE FLAMME A CELUI OU CELLE QU'ON AIME !

Sanji s'arrêta soudainement, bouche bée, l'équipage halluciné aussi.

-Tu m'écoutes maintenant, blondie ? Bien. Un soir, avant qu'on ne soit séparé... La veille de notre séparation en fait... On s'est jurés de déclarer notre flamme donc... J'ai... Réussi... Mais elle... Elle a échoué... Elle est tellement aveuglée qu'elle s'apprête à offrir son âme à une fille du Diable...

-Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit ? Demanda Brook.

-Pour une fois qu'on pouvait partager quelque chose, au lieu d'une dette astronomique... Et que quelqu'un avait vu... J'avais compris aussi pour elle. Voilà. Libre à toi de me croire ou pas, Chopper, tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait un traumatisme hier...

Le sabreur rangea ses sabres et sauta à terre.

-Je m'en vais la chercher, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas brûlée vive cette fois...

Il s'élança, sur de lui, dans la ville.

Sanji mit trois secondes à réagir.

-BAKA ! TU VAS TE PAUMER !

Avant de sauter et de le poursuivre, le vert déjà loin.

-Franky, Usopp, allez avec eux, dit Luffy, moi, Chopper et Brook, on fouille la ville, on ne sait jamais !

.

.

.

J'eut enfin fini de faire le tour du crâne avec le scalpel, le dragon ayant été frappé vraiment fort.

Je vérifie qu'il respire toujours avant d'ôter doucement la peau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le haut de crâne apparut, encore plus blanc que la neige, luisant faiblement.

Là, ça va être encore plus délicat.

J'enfonce d'environ quelques millimètres le diamant, fissurant un peu l'os.

Je soulève un peu la lame et, à la fin de la fissure, enfonça la lame, puis recommença.

Une autre demi-heure plus tard, le crâne était fissuré sur un tour, il suffisait juste de lever.

Ce que je fit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de dégoût au vu de la cervelle rose veinée de rouge, un peu de liquide encéphalique s'écoula hors de la cavité crânienne, m'arrosant au passage.

Ok...

Je cherche maintenant un caillou dans la tête de ce monstre, et heureusement que les autres abrutis ne sont pas là...

-NAMI !

Oh non.

-NOUAMI CHERIIIIIIIE !

NON.

-AAAAAAH UN DRAGOOON !

-VOS GUEULES ! Hurlai-je. N'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Zoro, Sanji et Usopp pilèrent. Alléluia.

Mais je vis bien vite que ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Oh non.

Zoro souriait, tout en dégainant, tandis que Sanji reculait, serré par Usopp.

Quand je sentit le souffle chaud sur ma nuque, je sus qu'on était foutus.

Un long rugissement rocailleux retentit, Sanji courut, me saisit et me mit de côté, protégé par un tas d'or, tandis que la queue du monstre s'abattit là ou je me tenais quelques millisecondes avant.

Des larmes de peur coulaient seules, tandis que mon cauchemar s'animait, se mit sur ses quatre pattes, et poussa un rugissement à vous glacer les sangs.

-On danse ? Fit le sabreur, avant de s'élancer dans une valse meurtrière.

J'étais terrorisée, et je m'en voulais, me débattant de la prise de Sanji qui me plaquait fermement au sol et essaya par deux fois de m'étourdir.

Je la vis alors.

Robin.

Elle me regardait, étonnée, ses longs cheveux voletant au vent.

Ce qui eut le don de me calmer.

Sanji se retourna, il en perdit sa cigarette.

Je lui envoya un coup de pied dans le torse qui l'envoya bouler, me redressa maladroitement et, regardant l'archéologue avec un amour teinté de défi, je me mis à gravir la colline d'or.

Arrivée au sommet, je vis Zoro, qui ne se battait plus que contre le dragon, mais contre Dragon, le...

Le père de Luffy.

Le même connard qui m'as volé Robin.

Poussant un hurlement de rage sauvage, surprenant tout le monde, je pris appui sur des barre en métal qui dépassait, atterrissant sur un reste de colonne puis, en prenant un bon appui, sur le cou du dragon.

La bête se secoua, pire qu'une bête de rodéo, s'agitant partout, ne prenant garde à sa cervelle qui s'écoulait par bouts, tandis que je grimpe vers le bord ouvert de son crâne.

Je la vit, dans cette immonde matière rose sanguinolente, posée dedans comme en un écran, comme une évidence.

Une pierre noire, qui palpitait.

Je m'en empare avant qu'un soubresaut me précipite contre Dragon.

-Espèce de folle, murmura-t-il.

Il m'expulsa.

-Tu nous avait déjà dépassé pour Lorelei... Mais la dragonite est à moi !

-Ah ouais ? Elle te servirai à quoi, enfoiré ? T'arrivera pas à me voler plus que Robin !

La folie et la rage me revinrent, je me lance sur le brun, le griffant, le frappant, feulant. Je n'ai jamais autant mérité mon surnom de Chatte.

Non, Tigresse.

-NAMI, NON ! Cria Zoro, avant de commencer à se défendre face au monstre qui se reçut soudain un poing élastique dans la mâchoire.

-LAISSEZ MOI LE TUER, LAISSEZ MOI LE TUER ! Elle était à moi, ELLE ETAIT A MOIII !

J'abattis mes poings avec rage, mes larmes coulant sur son sang, à califourchon sur lui.

Il me fit faire un soleil, profitant de ma faiblesse, je m'affalais sur le sol, prise de tremblement.

Luffy apparut et pila face à son père, tandis que Franky, Brook et Chopper faisaient de l'animal une affaire personnelle.

-...PAPA ?!

Personne n'avait remarqué Robin dans l'ombre, qui s'approchait.

Nami saisit une dague en se relevant, et se précipita vers Dragon, assommé par un coup d'aile de la bête.

-DOCE FLEUR !

Je fut soudain immobilisée par des bras, et sentit deux mains sous mon cou.

Tout le monde pila, même le dragon qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle sortit de l'ombre, ses yeux en feu.

-Crois-tu que je vais laisser mourir le père de mon enfant ? Cracha la brune. Et après, c'est lui que tu traites d'enfoiré ? Et je ne t'ai jamais appartenue, Nami... Jamais. Je suis au courant de ton contrat avec Baba Yaga, or, c'est une amie de Dragon, nous avons donc négociés avec elle... Elle lui devait un service. Nami, tu n'es plus sous contrat, tu es libre.

Elle me relacha.

-Disparaissez. Tous.

-Robin, tu reviens avec nous, hein ? Demanda Luffy d'une petite voix.

-Non. Je vais avec Dragon. Il est plus juste que notre enfant grandisse avec ses parents qu'en mère avec une femme qui désirerait le tuer.

Quoi ?

Tuer un enfant ? Mais... Il ne m'as rien fait ! Qu'aurais-je à gagner ?

La rage de Luffy faisait peur à voir, le combat contre son père cependant très court, Dragon ayant utilisé une poudre d'obscurité, qui ne s'évapora que quelques minutes après, faisant une espèce de brouillard noirâtre.

Le dragon est mort, mais la dragonite extraite de son crâne vibrait dans ma main, luisante, éclatante.

J'ai réussi.

Mais jamais une victoire ne m'a semblé aussi amère.

Le second soir arriva.

.

.

.

Baba Yaga, ses deux yeux principaux ouverts, regardait la scène depuis une sphère de cristal, la jeune rousse secouée de sanglots, soutenue par son capitaine, l'homme vert soutenu par le blond en complet noir, le reste de la troupe suivant, tel un cortège, le chemin funèbre de la forêt.

-Maîtresse, elle a l'air de vouloir s'y tenir...

-Mmph... Si elle me ramène la dragonite, je considérerais que notre accord avec Dragon est nul si elle désire continuer... Qu'en penses-tu, Oniro ?

-Elle risque fort d'être brisée, maîtresse, tu le sais, en cours de route.

-Elle est avancé sur le chemin... Et brisée, elle l'est. N'as-t-elle pas attenté à sa vie par le désespoir de l'amour qu'elle porte ?

-Je pense qu'elle se demande « A quoi bon ? »

-Elle continue, tenace, sa route. Elle est aveuglée, elle n'abandonnera pas... Mais je lui laisserai le choix...

La sorcière pleurait à présent.

-Tant de douleur... J'aurais du... J'aurais du...

-Maîtresse, tu n'aurais pu accorder ce vœu tout de suite qu'à une personne née sur l'île... Car de toute manière...

-Toute personne née sur l'île de la fille du Diable lui voue son âme pour l'éternité, et est donc condamnée d'avance...

La reine se leva et se tint derrière une immense fenêtre à arcade, voyant la ville illuminée de millions de lumières.

.

.

.

-Qu'est ce ? Me demanda Franky, en tournant la pierre dans le creux de sa mini main.

-Une dragonite, une pierre assez rare, j'en sais pas plus, seulement que j'en avais besoin pour mon épreuve... La dernière, expliquai-je.

-Nami, tu ne la feras pas, gronda Luffy, qui faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce de l'aquarium, où on était tous là, à l'exception de Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, qui étaient à l'infirmerie, et de Robin, qui a quitté pour la seconde fois l'équipage, et cette fois, pour de bon.

Luffy était particulièrement en colère contre son père qui n'avait pas hésité à l'abandonner, lui et sa mère, alors qu'il recueille Robin, qu'il connaissait depuis deux ans seulement, et sans qu'elle ait à lui demander.

J'en avait assez, je voulait arrêter...

Mais...

Un grand mais...

J'étais mortellement proche du but.

Sacré dilemme...

Je commençais à douter de mes capacités de combat, et de ma capacité mentale.

Sanji reparut alors, soutenant Zoro qui grommelait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Il s'assit en face de moi, Sanji, je le sentait, coupable, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se balançait sur ses pieds.

-Nami, il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison... Il faut qu'on stoppe notre accord, ça va te tuer.

-Mais... Et toi ? Et Sanji ?

-Je pense, Nami chérie, que j'ai été trop aveugle-

-C'est moi qui est été trop borné, Sanji. Ce pacte m'a aidé, mais là, il va falloir arrêter, ça te démolit, Nami, et... Tu m'as aidé, donc c'est à mon tour...

-Que veut tu dire ?

-Je vais voir Baba Yaga avec toi, et lui demander de te la faire oublier. A jamais.

.

.

.

La reine se tenait droite sur son trône.

Moi et le marimo nous agenouillons, puis je me redresse et lui donne la dragonite.

-Nami. Je vois de nombreuses blessures à travers tes bandages.

-Il faut croire que ce ne sont pas des promenades de santé, les missions que vous m'avez soumises.

-En effet. Je sais également que Dragon t'as prévenu du possible-

-Oui. Je souhaiterais... Arrêter, murmurai-je.

A ma surprise, le lion se redressa et parla.

-Arriveras-tu seulement à l'oublier, fillette!Grogna-t-il.

-Du calme, Oniro ! Siffla la sorcière. Tel es son choix ! Je ne veux pas d'âme brisée comme esclave !

Je tressaillis face à la mention de cet esclavage.

-Majesté...

Oh, Zoro. On dirait que ça te tue d'être soumis comme ça.

-Oui, Roronoa Zoro, tueur de dragon ?

Le compliment semblait plaire au sabreur, qui ne se laissa pas influencer.

-Je viens ici pour effacer tout sentiments qu'il existe dans le cœur de Nami ici présente envers notre ex archéologue.

-Et... Que me donnes-tu en échange ?

-Je...

-Vous savez qu'un dispositif permet aux couples de sexe masculin a été crée, permettant la conception... Et je vois également que toi et ton cook ne seriez pas contre l'idée d'en avoir...

J'écarquillai les yeux en regardant Zoro.

-Je veux donc, contre ton vœu... Le fait que tu ne procréeras plus.

Zoro s'écroula à genoux, la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes pour réfléchir.

Il se releva, son regard croisant le mien une milliseconde.

-J'accepte.

-Parfait. Donne moi ta dragonite, Nami. Je vais faire une potion... Au moment ou la dernière goutte aura franchi tes lèvres, ton esprit sera libérée de la souffrance que tu éprouves, et ton compagnon ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants...

-Je... Ne sais pas... Zoro...

Le bretteur me sourit.

-Et Sanji ?

-On en a discuté.

La sorcière disparut dans sa bibliothèque et en ressortit quelque minutes plus tard, une fiole de cristal dans la main, emplie d'un liquide noir comme la nuit...

.

.

.

Je suis seule, en ce jour d'anniversaire de Baba Yaga, la fiole en face de moi.

Sanji était resté avec moi.

-Bois. Les enchantements sont meilleurs en ce jour, me dit-il.

-Et... Si je l'oublie vraiment ? Tremblai-je.

-Tu ne va pas faire la troisième épreuve...

-Officiellement, je suis encore sous contrat, il aurait fallu qu'elle le détruise, mais seul le Diable peut décider de brûler un contrat de sang.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, comme a dit Baba Yaga... Bois, et tu oublieras.

-Et si tu veux un enfant ?

-Je ne pourrais pas, avec la vie que l'on mène...

Je prit la bouteille et amena le goulot à mes lèvres.

Je but d'un coup, et sentit tout autour de moi se déliter...

Ma vision se brouilla, les battement de mon cœur illuminant mes yeux d'ondes...

-Aaaaaaah...

_Noir._

.

.

.

-Et voilà, cook, tout y est... dit Zoro en embarquant la dernière caisse de vivres.

Le cuisinier sourit et l'embrassa pour le remercier de son aide, tout en mettant un coup de pieds à son capitaine trop curieux.

Chopper entra dans la cuisine.

-Alors ? Demanda Luffy en se désintéressant de la nourriture.

-Elle dort depuis 5 jours quand même...

-Hé bien... On ne peut pas vraiment dire si elle va sortir de son coma, j'ai tout essayé...

.

.

.

Baba Yaga regarda encore dans son globe de cristal la jeune rousse.

Elle se rendit compte qu'aucune de ses potions, même la plus puissante, ne pourrait rien contre un amour aussi pur.

Il est plus que temps.

-Va, fille de la mer... Murmura-t-elle, son œil frontal s'ouvrant, révélant l'infini de l'espace. Je te libère de cette vie qui est devenue... Un poids pour toi...

.

.

.

_Je flottais dans un blanc aveuglant, lorsque soudain, une arcade se dessina._

_Comme attirée, je marche..._

_...Vers cette douce lumière..._

…

…

_...Robin ? C'est toi ?_

_Non... Une chimère..._

_Je n'en peux plus._

_Je... Ne..._

.

.

.

Chopper se rendit dans la salle à manger rénovée, tout le monde se tournant vers lui.

-Alors ?

-Luffy... Commença le renne, les larmes naissant aux yeux...

.

.

.

Une vie venait de s'éteindre sur la ligne rouge.

_Mais Robin, ce n'est pas la ligne rouge que j'aurais souhaitée qu'il existe entre nous._

_J'ai préféré la mort à l'oubli._

_A travers les mers, le ciel, la terre..._

_Je t'aime et je te maudis._

_Adieu Robin..._

Fin


End file.
